RyanHeart
RyanHeart (oppkalt etter den legendariske kongen med samme navn) er et svært land som grenser til Kaldland. Det ligger i det gamle området. Legenden om RyanHeart Legenden vil ha det til at da en fattig landeveismann streifet inn til det øde området, ble han straks gjenkjent som den neste store kongen. Ryanheart ble tatt med til det lille styret som holdt til i den dype skogen og der ble det besluttet at Ryanheart skulle nedkjempe den beryktede gale ape - kongen. (The Mad Monkey King.) Ryanheart hadde ingenting å tape så han gikk til det forbudte tårnet hvor den gale ape - kongen bodde. Der fant han en portal til helvete. Nede i helvete fant han også den gale ape - kongen. Ryanheart prøvde å drepe han men istedenfor falt han ned i et lite hull og falt gjennom verdens ende. Ingen vet hva han så eller hva som skjedde med han, men da han kom tilbake igjen var han blitt et annerledes menneske. Han gikk imot det forrige styret og begynte å bygge sin egen lille landsby, med egen kongehall og togstasjon. Han erklærte seg selv konge i år 1375 (Ca.) og landet hans viste seg å være kjempefint å bo i. Fler og fler folk flyttet dit og det gamle styret i den dype skogen tok slutt. Ryanheart bygde mange store, flotte ting, inkludert en svær vannsklie, en badehall, en gullhall, et høyhus, et hotell, et gulltårn og et svært monument. (Som framstilte han selv med en bok og et sverd.) Da det gamle området ble forlatt grunnet hungersnød, begynte Ryanheart og hans følgesvenner å bygge en ny, liten landsby i et myrområde, langt unna Ryanheart. Dette ble senere til Edderud. RyanHearts Top 10 1. Ryanheart Høyhus Det største byggverket som er å finne i Ryanheart. Høyhuset består av en resepsjon, et bibliotek, flere kontorer, en spillehall, et digert badeland på over 4 etasjer, en cafe og en utkikksplass på toppen! Fra toppen kan du "droppe" ned til bakken igjen i tre forskjellige "dropp - attraksjoner" og se ned til bakken gjennom glass på to "høydeskrekk - attraksjoner!" Høyhuset er også koblet til Hotell Solfryd, som også er et av de større byggverkene i Ryanheart. Her kan du bestille et hotellrom og sove for natten, mens du bader og koser deg i høyhuset på dagen. 2. Øya Denne er litt vanskelig å komme seg til, - ta banen fra Ryanheart Railway Station til Henkerud Hovedstasjon. Derfra må du gå til terminal 4, til Strandbergene. Når du har kommet deg dit må du følge faklene ute på havet bort til den ytterste øya. Her finner du et vindmølle - hus, et stupetårn, et lite gyllent slott som du kan gå rundt inne i, et høyt hoppebrett, en svær blekksprut (del av dinosaurparken!) og ikke minst, - en enorm UFO, som er så massiv at den kaster en stor skygge på bakken! Viva a La Playa! 3. Pantheon & Ruinene Ved grensen til Kaldland finner du en høy, mørkeblå plattform. Den er jævlig stygg, men det er ikke den du ser etter. Rett ved foten av den ligger det nemlig en borg, med en stor hule inni, som er bygd inn i fjellet. Alt inni der er symmetrisk og det er også et hull i taket, derav navnet. Den andre tingen ligger litt lenger bort mot Ryanheart, inne i urskogen. Ruiner fra en svunnen tid, som ligger oppå en ås. 4. Skliene Tre sklier som jeg bygget for en stund siden. Den mellomste burde man kjøre med båt, de andre uten. Den høyeste går fra høyt oppe ved byggegrensen til langt nede ved bunnen av verden! Etter at du har falt helt ned, går du på glass over det store intet, som ligger under all jorden i minecraft. 5. Golden Tower Et stort tårn av gull, med en kuppel ved siden av som har masse lys i taket! I bunnen av tårnet kan du se opp og beundre glowstonen som går i spiraler oppover mot toppen, og du kan klarte opp til under taket også! 6. THE FORBIDDEN TOWER Dette tårnet/borgen ligger midt inne i Ryanhearts mørke skoger og en kilde av lava renner ned fra toppen av det. Figuren som er på toppen av tårnet skal forestille en ape og legendene sier at inne i borgen så fins det en vei til helvete... 7. Terrariaveien 72 En kopi av hjemmet mitt i Terrasseveien 72, ekskludert hagen. Jeg har prøvd å bygge det så nøyaktig og så likt som mulig, selv om det er noen få ting som ikke er som de skal. Men det gjør ikke noe for jeg syns det er fint nok, og hvis du har vært hjemme hos meg, kjenner du deg kanskje igjen! 8. Light Tower Dette enorme tårnet var også noe av det første jeg bygget. Etter den smale trappen opp til inngangen går du opp en stige, helt opp til taket. Der oppe er det ikke gjerder, så vær forsiktig! Hvis du vil komme deg enda lengre opp, kan du følge stigen videre oppover til et av de høyeste utkikkspunktene i Ryanheart! 9. Ryanheart (Statue) Denne svære statuen av en mann som holder et sverd og en bok (inspirert av frihetsgudinnen) var noe av det aller første jeg bygde på serveren i Ryanheart. Ligger rett utenfor togstasjonen. 10. Dinosaurparken Inne i skogene i Ryanheart finner du plutselig noen dinosaurer her og der. Disse består blant annet av: Brachiosaurus (på bildet), T - rex, en stor sjø-øgle, en svær edderkopp og mer. (Bear in mind at disse er spredt over et stort område, så det er ikke sikkert du finner alle.)